highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightstar
"He's a traitor. No good cat for my clan. You'd kill liars too, wouldn't you?" -Nightstar on Archfall |rank=Leader |mentor= Ospreyscreech |mentoring=Beetleclaw Geckopaw Flareburr Blazingpaw CURRENT |parents= Runningstar (father) Starlingsong (mother) |sibling/s=Monarch, Copper, Beetle (Statuses unknown) |mate/s= Robinbelly (Deceased) |kit/s= |caption1 = Credit to Circanine}} Nightstar is a frightening tomcat with the Karpati mutation, he has bright eyes and many scars. He leads Thunderclan, being one of the more controversial Leaders the clan has seen. He was denied his lives and openly expresses his hatred towards Starclan. Appearance Heritage: '''American Shorthair/Moggy '''Description: Nightstar is a monstrous tomcat with a muscular build. He sports medium-length fur that is very unruly. He has black fur, despite his extremities (Tail, ears, paws, face) that are white- this is due to the Karpati mutation. His eyes are bright orange with pink irises. He has many scars littered throughout his pelt, most being on his shoulders or stomach. His most noticeable scars are his facial ones, however. He has scars going across his muzzle, and one trailing down the left side of his face. Palette: : = Base (#262626) : = Markings (#f5f5f5) = Eyes Iris (#ff2647) : = Eyes Sclera (#ff633b) : = Nose/Ear (#ff2647) : = Scars (#7a1e1e) Voice: Adam Driver Scent: '''Woodland + Dried blood '''Personality +HONEST +ASTUTE ' '+CONFIDENT ' '±PROFOUND ±MYSTERIOUS −CRUEL −AGGRESSIVE ' ' −AMORAL 'Likes' *''Fighting'' *''Bugs (Specifically: spiders, centipedes, all those creepy crawlies)'' *''Bright colors'' *''Carving on the Hightree'' *''Training with his apprentice'' *''Pranks'' 'Dislikes' * Riverclan and Windclan * Kits * Starclan 'Goals' * Fill the "void in his heart" ** Many cats have left Nightstar's life, he feels very lonely due to this. This hole only seems to grow and grow, hopefully he'll find the right cat to fix this. * Train Blazingpaw to become the best warrior in all of Highrisers 'Fears' *''Runningstar'' **The father and son never had a great relationship. 'History' Kithood * Nightstar (Nightkit) is born to Starlingsong and Runningstar- Runningstar being the current Leader of Thunderclan. ** He is named after his darkly-colored fur. He is the only kit in the litter, he has three older siblings but their happenings are unknown. * Starlingsong is found dead at the Riverclan border, Runningstar grows frantic and soon accuses the bordering clan of murder. ** Nightstars' hatred for Riverclan begins to blossom. ** Runningstar doesn't handle this passing all too well. * Nightkit runs away from Thunderclan one fated night. Blood soaks his face, a gash trailing across his face; hate and betrayal plague him. ** A stranger discovers him in the forest and takes him under their wing. They reveal themselves to be Ospreyscreech. The older tom promises Nightkit the revenge and power he deserves, he just needs to follow him. 'Apprenticehood' * Nightpaw trains in the Dark Forest with Ospreyscreech, and a newfound friend named Tarpaw. Nightpaw shows great promise in his training- being a skilled fighter with great intelligence. ** Tarpaw speaks of something called Starclan, saying that they can "help any cat in times of need". ** Ospreyscreech dismisses this, saying that they had never helped Nightpaw when he needed it most. * Tarpaw, accused of being a traitor to the Dark Forest, is killed. * Nightpaw, although distressed by the death of his friend, continues to train: hellbent on revenge, Ospreyscreech promised it. * Nightpaw successfully finishes his training, he is named Nightrunner. ** Nightrunner for his agility, and a play-on of Runningstar. He sets off towards Highrisers. * Runningstar is found dead, Deerspots becomes Leader. Her reign is short-lived, seeing that she faked her lives. 'Senior Warriorhood' * Nightrunner finds himself in Thunderclan territory, he is confronted by a patrol and soon attacked by them. He easily defends himself against them, afterwards requesting to join. ** Stormstar accepts him without hesitation, promoting him to Senior Warrior- the Leader's reasoning behind this is unclear. * Nightrunner adapts to clan life quickly, he quickly gains respect in his newfound home. ** Beetlepaw is appointed as his apprentice. ** He becomes great friends with Robinbelly, a fellow Warrior. * At his first Gathering, Nightrunner reveals to the clans that Starclan has abandoned them- something that Ospreyscreech has informed him about. Mass hysteria sweeps throughout the cats attending. ** Nightrunner is banished to the Peak for a few days as punishment for this. * Nightrunner returns to Thunderclan in the midst of an attack on Riverclan. ** Thunderclan wins, they have a feast with Windclan. During this feast, they are raided by both Riverclan and Shadowclan. ** The battle is stopped when Skyclan intervenes. * Robinbelly confesses her feelings towards the tom. The two decide to become mates. Leadership * Stormstar and Littlelight leave the clans, deciding to live as Loners. They appoint Nightrunner as the new Thunderclan leader. ** This is met with great controversy, most of Thunderclan still mistrustful of the tom. * Nightrunner and Dovesong, the current medicine cat, go to the Mooncave in order to receive his lives. ** Runningstar denies the request, making Nightrunner the first cat to be denied lives in Highrisers ** At his first Gathering, he's met with great criticism. * Rookpath begins to question Nightrunner's leadership, exclaiming that he is not worthy of the role since he did not get his lives. ** Furious, Nightrunner kills him. * Daywalker, his long-lost cousin, asks to join Thunderclan. ** Beetlepaw and Nightrunner have a falling-out, she declares that the leader isn't her friend anymore due to how violent and angry he is. * Nightrunner exiles Dewpaw, a rowdy apprentice who openly expressed disapproval towards Nightrunner. * Beetlepaw is of warrior age, she demands to spar Nightrunner. ** Beetlepaw earns her Warrior name, Beetleclaw, despite being near-death. * A heat wave begins, Thunderclan raids Windclan in order to take control of the Twoleg Place for themselves. Nightrunner claims that there are many rivers running through the slummy town. ** During the raid he threatens to kill Stagstar's son, Bearpaw, if he doesn't get the territory. * Robinbelly passes away due to heatstroke, she's buried at the Mossy Tree- where Nightrunner and the shecat confessed their feelings for each other. * A Riverclan exile named Sparkpaw asks to join, Nightrunner is quick to accept him- seeing their many similarities. * Thunderclan is forced to move underground due to the unbearable heat. Nightrunner takes them to the sewer system under the Twoleg Place. ** They soon return to their trashed camp, only to be attacked by foxes. Two cats die in the process- one being Sootpaw. * Nightrunner threatens to raid Windclan again, finding out that they have been trespassing. ** Thunderclan and Shadowclan forge an alliance. * Snooze, a traveling loner, asks to join Thunderclan. She claims that she knew Robinbelly- she is named Sleepwalker. * Nightrunner appoints Sparkbite as his Deputy. ** Uproar from Riverclan follows this. * Archfall brings three kits to camp, saying that he found them abandoned in the territory. ** At the following gathering, it is revealed that Archfall had sired these kits in a WC/TC fling- Windclan claims they were stolen. Enraged and embarrassed, Nightrunner has Thunderclan flee the scene. ** Nightrunner chases the kits and Archfall out of Thunderclan territory, he is hellbent on killing them. *** Archfall and Nightrunner battle in Windclan's territory, he kills Archfall. ** Days later, Badgermist, a Thunderclan warrior, is found murdered in the Twoleg Place- Windclan scent prominent on his pelt. Nightrunner is quick to react, planning a raid on Windclan for revenge. ** Nightrunner and his army of Thunderclanners raid Windclan's camp, bringing death and destruction in their wake. *** Nightrunner storms the Nursery; killing 3-4 kits and attacking their medicine cat, forcing the moor-dwelling cats to surrender. ** Nightrunner goes to the Mooncave once again to get his lives, he's greeted by Robinbelly and Russet- his "kit". He successfully receives his lives this time around, he's hesitant on renaming himself Nightstar, though. *** Robinbelly: Love *** Russet: Faith *** Ospreyscreech: Trust *** Tarpaw: Happiness *** Rocktumble: Persistence *** Sootpaw (now Soothop): Friendliness *** Silverbrook: Wisdom *** Runningstar: Sympathy and Forgiveness ** Daywalker gives birth to three kittens, making Nightstar a proud older cousin! ** Sleepwalker decides to leave Thunderclan, joining Riverclan with her newfound mate- Paleheart. *** Betrayed and heartbroken, Nightstar vows to never befriend a Riverclanner again. He threatens to kill both of the cats he once called his friends. *** He begins to distance himself from his clanmates. ** Nightstar attacks Snakesnap, a Shadowclanner, at the Peak. She dies of bloodloss. *** Conflicted, he contemplates as to why he got his lives. ** Fish, an outsider to Highrisers, visits Nightstar in a dream. He seeks guidance and information on the clans. *** Nightstar views this tomcat as a messenger from the Dark Forest. ** Sparkbite has a political litter with Noondapple, the deputy of Skyclan. The two clans create an alliance. *** Sparkbite and Nightstar begin to have a falling-out, the two high ranks starting to bicker with one another constantly. ** Nightstar becomes unlikely friends with a tom named Leafsneeze. ** Nightstar finds himself travelling to the Mossy Tree one night, visiting Robinbelly's grave. In an attempt to try and communicate her once more, he discovers that she has vanished from Starclan. *** He grows very bitter and angry; feeling that everyone he had once cared about has turned their backs on him for little to no reason. ** Nightstar and Leafsneeze visit the Map of Starclan, admiring the beauty of the archaic landmark and talking with each other. ** Nightstar decides to mentor Blazingpaw, missing the fun he used to have when mentoring. ** Nightstar takes Ospreypaw and Blazingpaw swimming. *** Pretending that he saw an intruding Riverclanner, Nightstar tosses the two apprentices down into the water as a joke. ** Noonstar visits her Thunderclan kin, Nightstar indifferent on the meeting. ** Nightstar and Blazingpaw grow closer, becoming better friends and learning about their odd similarities. 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- Thunderclan Nighstar is proud to call Thunderclan his home. He promises to make Thunderclan the most feared and powerful clan in the forest, he's surely on the right track with the former! * Daywalker/Senior Warrior/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Nightstar appreciates his cousin greatly, he's happy that they're finally reconnecting after all of the tension that once surrounded them died down. He tries his best to look after her and to be a decent role model for his little cousins. * Leafsneeze/Warrior/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Nightstar and Leafsneeze were quick to become unlikely friends, he enjoys talking to the tomcat about whatever- and pushing him into the scorpion pit! Though, he feels weirded-out by the tom at times.. * Sparkbite/Deputy/'⦁⦁' ** Nightstar isn't on great terms with this tomcat. * Blazingpaw Windclan One of Thunderclan's enemies. Thunderclan has raided this moor-dwelling clan plenty of times; hostilities between these two clans only seem to grow and grow. Nightstar views Windclan as weak, worthless. * Scorchtail/Senior Warrior/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Nightstar and the Windclan tom fought face-to-face during Thunderclan's second raid on Windclan, battling it out in the Nursery. Riverclan One of Thunderclan's enemies. Nightstar loathes this clan with a great passion. Riverclan is filled with nothing but two-faced liars, according to the tom. '' * '''Nectarstar'/Leader/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Nightstar thinks that Nectarstar, and the rest of her fish-faced clanmates, are too self-righteous for their own good. * Paleheart/Deputy/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Nightstar hates Paleheart with his entire being. He thought he could trust the tom and warm up to him, he was dead wrong, though. * Sleepwalker/Warrior/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Yuck. Shadowclan Thunderclan is on neutral terms with them. Nightstar isn't too crazy on some of their members, they're very stuck-up, in his eyes. Skyclan Thunderclan's sole ally, Nightstar wishes to help Noonstar to the best of his ability during Skyclan's "reboot". * Noonstar/Leader/'⦁⦁⦁' ** Nightstar connects with Noonstar a lot: both being unlikely Leaders that were pretty much thrown into the role. He believes Skyclan will be a great ally and that the clan will return to it's former glory. Outsiders Dead cats? Dead cats. '' * '''Runningstar'/Starclan, Former Leader/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Nightstar and his father never had a great relationship. * Ospreyscreech/Dark Forest, Mentor/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Nightstar owes everything to this tom: from saving him, mentoring him... * Robinbelly/Starclan, Fomer Mate/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Nightstar doesn't understand why Robinbelly has left him in the dust. Did he mean nothing to her? 'Trivia' *Has excoriation **He often scratches at his scars until they bleed/scar up even worse. He normally does this when he is stressed or angered. *Nightstar slicks his hair back with spit. *Nightstar is the first Highrisers leader to be denied lives. 'Quotes' "Your Medicine Cats, Deputies, and your own Leaders have been hiding the biggest secret from all of us.. My friends: Starclan has abandoned us..Your Leaders and High Ranks knew this for far too long, and hid it from you also!" ''-Nighstar's (then, Nightrunner) claim to fame: revealing that Starclan had forsaken the clans- the reasoning still unknown. This was met with much outcry and hysteria; causing mayhem throughout all the clans.'' "Look at your Leaders and Medicine Cats! Practically cowering in fear! They know they committed this heinous act and cannot back away from it!" ''-Nightrunner berating the High Ranks at the aforementioned Gathering.'' 'Fanart' hecc_off.png|Drawn by Ham & Cheese Omen spooky_night (1).png|Drawn by Ham & Cheese Omen Hr_contest.jpg|Drawn by Ham & Cheese Omen (ALT DESIGN) night_squared.png|Drawn by Yinmorii nightnday.png|Drawn by Yinmorii header.png|Drawn by yinmorii carry_me_through_no_mans_land.png|Drawn by yinmorii Night 54.gif|Drawn by yinmorii Night 64.png|Drawn by yinmorii Night 50.png|Drawn by yinmorii Night 71.png|Drawn by yinmorii Night 68.png|Drawn by yinmorii spa_day.png|Drawn by Yinmorii See through space.png|Drawn by Maybeelater night_headshot.png|Drawn by Maybeelater noght.png|Drawn by SpacejumpZoroark nightdino.png|Drawn by Kiwi Nightrunners_shades.png|Drawn by Kiwi nightstanding.png|Drawn by Eyota NIGHT pixel.gif|Drawn by Eyota Night 62.png|Drawn by Eyota Night 46.png|Drawn by Eyota Reflection.png|Drawn by Apprehensive Night 47.png|Drawn by Apprenhensive (ALT DESIGN) right.png|Drawn by Artefex Banner.png|Drawn by Artefex Night 69.png|Drawn by Artefex nightgif.gif|Drawn by Ariel nightr.png|Drawn by Boot HRcontestthing.png|Drawn by Al nightr (1).png|drawn by Dream (ALT DESIGN) Night 67frgv.png|Drawn by Dream Night 66.png|Drawn by Dream Night 44.png|Drawn by Al Night 51.png|Drawn by ? Night 55.png|Drawn by Ice Night 53.png|Drawn by Grace I_am_the_night.png|Drawn by Pikmin Night 57.png|Drawn by Grape Night 59.png|Drawn by Payt Night 60.png|Drawn by Val Night 58.png|Drawn by Rylie Night 63.png|Drawn by Spark Untitled1137.png|Drawn by Rylie Night 72.png|Drawn by ? CS Night 73.png|Drawn by ? CS Night 74.png|Drawn by Kody Night 75.png|Drawn by ? CS Night 79.png|Drawn by Echo jghjytgf.png|Drawn by Echo Night 65.png|Drawn by Aspen dcvcksj-e116fe70-62fe-461a-835d-58b9299a4425.png|Drawn by Maple Soda CS woa.png|Drawn by Mama Mango CS 10511422_fQOwrp1KGuxeddh.png|Drawn by Tinybluechild CS 180.png|Drawn by Birddog 4.jpg Image0 (9).png|Drawn by Circanine image0 (3).jpg|Drawn by yinmorii tarot_death.png|Drawn by yinmorri YDGf2f7 (1).png|Drawn by Romba CS what_i_see_inside_by_yinmorii_dd8br1p-pre.jpg|Drawn by yinmorri __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:ThunderClan Category:Leader